


【all磊十二时辰】【罗磊】台球

by Hannibill



Category: all磊, 极限挑战 - Fandom, 罗磊, 鸡条
Genre: M/M, kiss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 07:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibill/pseuds/Hannibill
Summary: 黄磊是破产公司的总裁罗志祥是台球厅的跑腿小弟罗X磊





	【all磊十二时辰】【罗磊】台球

**Author's Note:**

> 老坟头不做人了，写个亲亲都不行，只能放这里

黄磊是第一次来台球厅，他打量着这个被霓虹灯照射得五光十色，朋克味十足的地方，有点不太适应。并不是他自己想来，这座商场把娱乐健身都划到了同一层，原本只是来退健身卡的他巧遇老友，结果这朋友直接就把他拐来了，大意是太久不见，一定要拉到他的场子里聚一聚。顺带一提，他的朋友就是这家台球厅的老板。

他刚被朋友领到vip室坐下，一个员工就急匆匆地追过来：

“大哥，商场那边来人说要重新谈谈租金的事，你看这……”

他的目光在他俩人中间扫来扫去，面有难色。

黄磊冲他挥挥手，让这朋友该干啥干啥去，别操心他。老朋友面带歉意，挠了挠头，冲不远处一个年轻人勾了勾手指：“小猪，替你老大照顾一下你磊哥。”

黄磊顺着看过去，那个身量高挑的年轻人先是憨憨地指了指自己，之后一脸灿烂地点了点头，放下球杆走了过来。

还真有点小猪的呆样。黄磊心里笑了笑。

老朋友揽过这个年轻人的肩膀，相互介绍到：“小猪，全名罗志祥，别名朱碧石，磊子你要有什么事吩咐他一声就成；这是磊哥，你老板的铁磁，好好招呼磊哥啊，什么吃的玩的你磊哥要是感兴趣都带他走一遍。我等那边谈完事就过来！”说完走了两步，转身指着黄磊对罗志祥说：“看住磊哥啊，等我回来要一起喝酒的。”

罗志祥点了点头，信誓旦旦地冲他老大竖起大拇指。

黄磊目送完这位俗事缠身的老朋友，回过眼来，看见那个绰号小猪的年轻人规规矩矩地坐在一边，冲他露出一个略显文静的笑。

黄磊有点讶异于他前后不一的画风，侧眼仔细地打量他，才发现其实这个年轻人除了皮肤黑点，五官都可以算得上十分秀美：双眼皮，大眼睛，脸型十分精致小巧，如果不是他站起来那一米八的大个儿，几乎可以去冒充女孩子。  


小猪被黄磊盯得有点发毛，这个磊哥虽说长得挺白净，但那气场可真吓人，坐在那跟尊佛像一样。他下意识地露出了自己营业性的一面，主动搭话道：“磊哥想玩什么？斯诺克还是美式？”

黄磊还在盯着小猪走神，恍恍惚惚地接了一句：“谢谢，我不喝咖啡。”

小猪喷笑，方才萦绕在黄磊身上的那股不容冒犯的气场瞬间就被破坏了，方才的正经端庄此时已经可以被解读为乖巧可爱。小猪一边乐，一边为黄磊解释这两个都是台球玩法。  
黄磊听后还是摇了摇头：“可是我不会打台球。”

小猪顾盼流转的眼睛里透出一丝期待，

“不如我教你？”

……

“其实我算是打得好的了，可是这个台球厅里的人藏龙卧虎，一个比一个打得好，我刚来这玩的时候就被人打趴下了。”

小猪带路，领着黄磊往一处僻静的台球室走。外边好些球台打得热火朝天，不适合培养新手的自信心。

黄磊回头看他一眼，问道：“怎么？你不是这的员工？”

“也算吧，没工资的那种。”小猪冲他笑笑。

黄磊没有继续刨根问底，他走进小猪为他拉开的门，眼前的空间倒是很宽敞，正中间一张台球桌，旁边都是让人休息的座椅和茶案，甚至还有一张美人榻，比起台球室来更像是个休息室。

“老大有朋友来的时候也会来这边坐坐，玩玩球。”小猪解释道。

黄磊理解地点点头。他的目光扫过一排排细长的球杆盒，随意挑了一个打开，取了出来。

“那是枫木的，打起来太软了，我给你挑一个吧。”

说着小猪走到他身后，挨着他，直接越过他的肩膀，替黄磊拿了一杆球杆。年轻的肉体突然贴近让黄磊觉得有些不自在，但什么也没说，因为小猪很快就离远了。

“这个是橡木的，重一点，也好打一点，你试试，看看顺不顺手。”小猪把手上的球杆递给他。

黄磊接过球杆，像舞金箍棒似的来回甩了两下，对小猪说：“打人挺称手的。”

小猪一边大笑一边凑过来拿过球杆，附身给他摆了一个标准的运杆姿势后起身，冲他咧嘴一笑：“你试试。”

黄磊学着小猪的样伏趴在桌子上，手上握着杆子往中心比划了两下，扭头向身后问道：“是这样吗？”

他没有看到的是，某人在他伏趴下身的时候，不自然地交叠了双腿。

“你等一下。”小猪眨了眨眼，温温柔柔地说。

黄磊感觉到一只手轻柔地压在自己的背上，他把腰往下塌了点，立刻就有另一只手托住了他的腹部。这双手的温度很暖，但是被陌生人触碰还是让黄磊忍不住绷紧了肌肉。

“放松。”小猪看出来了，他一边揉捏着黄磊的肩膀，一边贴着黄磊的背弯下腰来。

“你好像，对教我台球这事有很大热情。”黄磊握着台球杆插科打诨。

“毕竟很久都没有新人让我虐菜了嘛。”小猪眯着眼笑了，洋洋得意得有点欠揍了。

黄磊似乎并没有意识到他们几乎完全贴合的上半身有什么不对，不过哦了一声，语带威胁地反问：

“所以我是菜啊？”

“你是，我的菜……”剩下的话语融化在了他们的呼吸里。

黄磊不是第一次和同性接吻了，但是这么年轻的还是第一个。年轻人带着蓬勃而热烈的气息朝他涌来，并且致力要把所有的自己都从嘴巴那渡过去，让彼此融为一体。

黄磊费力地容纳小猪不断推挤，攻城伐地的舌头。他忍不住反手勾上小猪的肩膀，借此给自己别扭的姿势找一个支撑点。

小猪察觉到了这一点，他的手臂搂紧了黄磊的腰，直接把他整个人在台球桌上翻了过来，同时这个亲吻变得更加漫长和深入了。小猪的手从外衣逐渐向里探入，黄磊的手忍不住抓乱了他的头发。不知是谁从喉咙发出了一声呻吟，小猪终于退开，看着瘫软在台球桌上的黄磊傻笑。

被一通激吻的黄磊看上去和正常的黄磊完全是两个人。刚才游刃有余气场强大的人此刻被解了扣子，正无力地瘫在桌上，身体随着喘息上下起伏，像一条柔韧的白鱼。

“你知道你现在像什么吗？”

好容易缓过来的黄磊眯着眼，问小猪。

“像什么？”小猪的双手撑在黄磊耳边，那张秀美的脸此刻充满了雄性的威慑力和攻击性。

“刀俎，你为刀俎我为鱼肉。”

小猪笑了一声，低头轻柔地啄吻过黄磊的嘴唇：

“那你岂不是任我宰割？”

说完，他忍不住咬着黄磊充血丰润的下唇，细细研磨着，他额头上的刘海垂落，给他的眉骨打上一片锋利的阴影。这种细密的亲吻让黄磊有些难耐，他主动凑上去，伸出舌头在年轻人的嘴唇上舔了舔。

而这种行为在欲望勃发的年轻人面前基本等同于点火。

在他们中断了又一次足以窒息的深吻后，小猪的嘴唇贴着黄磊裸露的脖颈喃喃道

“你真可爱……”

黄磊躲开他的亲热，好笑地把埋首在他身上的脑袋捧起来，说

“你知道评价一个大你不知道多少岁的男人很可爱，真的听起来很诡异吗？”

小猪抬起头，眨了眨眼睛，无辜地看着他：“可是我说的是事实啊。”

黄磊圆圆的大眼睛一下就笑弯了，像两弧月亮，看得小猪心脏砰砰直跳。

“你别老这么笑。”

“怎么了？”

“我怕竞争者太多，抢不过来。”

黄磊以为他是在奉承，所以漫不经心地拍了拍小猪的脸蛋，支起手肘准备起身。

这让拢在他身上的小猪一时间手脚不知道该怎么放了，他可怜兮兮地望着黄磊，像只被踢到的小狗：“不继续吗？”

“不了。”黄磊冷静地回答，轻轻地推开身上的人。此时的黄磊看上去镇定又冷淡，他的气场像是一件可以穿脱的外套，完全没有刚才被压倒在台球桌上任人为所欲为的痕迹，只有泛着些许水光的眼眸做了刚才那场情事的叛徒。小猪有些黯然地站在一边，心里有些不自在。

一旁的黄磊重新拿起台球杆，发现身边竟然没了动静，于是讶异地看向小猪，问道：

“可以接着教我台球吗？”

小猪没有第一时间回答他，他在想这个人为什么前后能变得那么快；刚才还是互相温存的情人，现在就能做出陌生客套的假象，好像之前的亲吻根本就没有发生过。在刚才的十分钟里，他是这个世界上和黄磊最亲密的人。在这个世界上没有人，只有他才知道黄磊额前的几缕碎发为什么不老实地翘起，为什么黄磊的黑色套头毛衣被拉到了下巴，为什么他的嘴唇微微红肿……所有人都不知道，除了他。小猪得意地想。可是他很快又想到，记住这些有什么用呢？他的头发很快就会被一阵风抚平，他脖子上的红印不出三天就会淡到看不出痕迹，他的嘴唇用一杯冰水就可以消肿……小猪突然有一种想要把自己的痕迹永久刻在黄磊身上的欲望。这或许是雄性的本能，当他真的想要一个人的时候，自然会忍不住占有他，宣誓自己对于这个人的所有权。

一丝明悟出现在他的眼睛里，小猪舔了舔嘴唇，像他平常那样露出了有些憨傻的笑容：

“教啊，一定教。”

END


End file.
